Get Out Of My Mind
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Taiki X Akari Fic from Digimon Xros Wars. This is romance fic. Zenjirou make Taiki cannot control his lust, what he will do when he alone with Akari?


Yay! Taiki X Akari fic again! I can't stop writing about them since I was not satisfied about them, I wish their fans a lot like Taiora (because they look so much likely) so I will spread love about them! and this fic...well... I dunno what I should say but hope you guys like it

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Get Out Of My Mind!

Taiki was finished Basketball Practice. His body was sweat and dirty, he was looking Akari but he didn't find her. 'Ohya! She told me she have sewing club today' he thought.

"Waiting your girlfriend bro?" said Zenjirou popped out from nowhere which make him flinch.

"Gyah! Zen! You give me a heart attack" he protested as he notice Zen holding some book.

"Gheez! There is a lot girls better than Akari, Taiki... look at that one, she have huge~ boobs!" he pointed at her. Taiki just shook his head.

"Sorry... I only love Akari..." he aplogize.

"yeah yeah I know! Your girlfriend always the best! Beside she not bad at all, she have gorgeous leg, big boobs too and-" Zenjirou stop talking as he felt Taiki give him a death glare.

"aiyeeeh! I'm not talk about it again okay! Sorry sorry!" Taiki just sighed.

"Beside, I bring something to make your relationship moreeee good!" this time Taiki interested and turned his head and said "What?"

"THIS!" he handed the Illegal magazine for Teens and make Taiki's eyes wide.

"What The-" he being cut off his word by Zenjirou.

"This Magazine sooo SUGOI! You should learn from here more!" he showed his favorite page which make Taiki's mouth dropped and pushed him away.

"Z-Zenjirou! stop it! You know I don't like stuff like that!" He trying to look away.

"C'mon! Even you the greatest General in Digital World doesn't mean you still kid! You need to try to think of her more deeply about her body and tried-"

"ZEEN!" this time Taiki can't take it and pushed him hardly to run away from him.

"Gheez! Zen make me crazy" he said after changing clothes and went out, he heard girl cheering him from back

'Yay! He's still here!' whisper one of his fans.

'look at his muscle,so hoooot!' the other one said.

'yeah! His skin and his eyes soooo gorgeous!' Taiki feel wanted to run away from them but he still walked slowly.

Taiki was waiting Akari in front of the school, he was lost I his thought.

'Am I still kid? but girls saying I am a man, still...' he remembered what he saw.

'well, I admit Akari's body changing when we turned to teenager but it is natural right?' now he remembered how Akari's body look like.

'Akari really change thought... started from her lips, her eyes, her curve and-' he lost in thought without realized he was nose bleeding.

Akari walked close to him and saw he was nose bleeding, she take her tissue and cleaning it which make Taiki realized.

"Eh! Akari!" he said panic.

"hey, are you okay? Your nose bleeding..' she said worrying him.

"Well, uh... I fell minutes ago and it's bleeding again..." he lied, she smiled to him.

They walking to their home together and holding each other.

The next day on Afternoon, Taiki went to the Supermarket to bought what his mom needed, while he waiting, he saw the Mature Magazine Zenjirou's Favorite one, he can't stop his curiosity and read it. When he returned to his home, he saw Akari's shoes.

'Oh damn! I promise her to study together...'thought Taiki as she saw her mother prepared to go somewhere.

"Good! You brought the food I needed but sadly my friend called me for free dinner in outside, you know. So sorry, if you want dinner, you can cook with Akari!" said his mom.

"Wait! Mom! Don't-" is too late, his mother already went away. Taiki's sweat dropped.

Akari sitting in the couch while reading Taiki's mom magazine, and she notice Taiki bring her a food and drink.

"Thanks!" he nodded and they silent awkwardly as they studied together.

"umm...Where you mom?" she said.

"gone with her friend..." she nodded like she understand.

After they finished, Akari giving idea to watch some movies with him. Taiki wasn't agreed about that and hoping Akari will went home soon because he was in condition "can't control his lust because stupid Zenjirou's magazine".

"Fine" he finally said.

They watching a romance movie and have a lot kissing scene which make them more awkward. Akati moved her head to his shoulders which make him tickled.

Taiki want to kiss her right now but his emotion wasn't stabilized and he scared what if he can't control himself and hurt Akari?

Taiki want to excuse but stopped when Akari hugged him tightly. Taiki cannot control what he want. He moved his hand to her face and kissed her. Akari spotlessly kissed him back and they was lost in love. Without realize, Taiki was on the top of her and Taiki started exploring her mouth with his tongue, Akari let him in. His hand slipped to inside her clothes which make Akari moaned. "Uhm...Taiki" and her voice make him wake from his lust. He quickly stand up and away from Akari.

"Sorry Akari...I'm very sorry what I did to you, I-" he stopped spoke after Akari hugged him...again...

"It's okay Taiki, I just scared if I don't let you touch me more, you will cheat on me so I let you..."

"but I never will betray you Akari... so I wont force you to do anything..." they embracing more.

The next day Taiki told Zenjirou what happened. He suggest him to read it more but Taiki rejected it while Akari day dreaming about them.

The End.

Sorry for ending, I WAS confused to end it so maybe I will correct later if I got idea or maybe you can help me by review this fic :) thanks for read until and sorry if I made a lot mistake!


End file.
